Cheer (ability)
.]] Cheer , also known as Cheer Up and Steel, is a recurring supportive ability that usually enhances character's physical stats. Appearances Final Fantasy X Cheer is a special ability that targets all active party members, and raises Strength and resistance to physical damage. Its effects stack up to 5 times per party member, and remain until the end of battle. Cheer raises Strength stat by 1 point per cast; this can even raise the Strength stat to 260 during battle. It also reduces physical damage in a manner similar to the Protect spell; after a physical attack's base damage has been calculated, Cheer reduces that damage by a certain percentage. Casting Cheer once cuts damage received by 1/15 (or about 6.67%). Each additional cast raises this damage reduction to 2/15, 3/15, 4/15, and finally 5/15. It is found in Tidus's section of the Sphere Grid, and is the first ability available for him to learn. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cheer is a Medic command ability exclusive to recruitable monsters which slightly charges the Feral Link gauge. Monsters use this ability only when the party has full HP and no negative status effects are inflicted on any ally. It has an ATB cost of 3. It can be learned by Cactrot (12), Cactuarama (12), Cactuarina (12), Cait Sith (34), Caterchipillar (9), Flanitor (9), Green Chocobo (4), PuPu (7), and Spiranthes (10). Final Fantasy Tactics Steel is an ability learned by the Squire and Game Hunter class for 200 JP, exclusive to Ramza (after Chapter 2) and Luso. It increases one ally's Bravery by 5, and has a range of 3. This skill can also permanently raise a character's Bravery stat. The formula for calculating the new Bravery stat is: (Bravery Gained During Battle / 4) + Bravery at Start of Battle. This value is always rounded down. The character's new Bravery stat will be set at the end of that battle. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cheer is a support ability for Yuna. It increases the target's BRV by x1.5. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cheer is a special ability that comes in three levels of power. Cheer activates when the equipped character's HP falls below a certain threshold, and boosts the Strength of all party members by a set amount. Cheer Lv 1 triggers at 25% HP and grants +50 Strength, Lv 2 activates at 20% HP and boosts Strength by 70, and Cheer Lv 3 activates at 15% HP and grants +90 Strength. Princess Sarah, Cid, Faris, Tidus and Cosmos can use all three levels of Cheer. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cheer (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 8 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 25%. It adds 32 to Strength for all party members and remains active until the end of the stage. It is learned by Onion Knight (level 65), Cid (level 10), Edgar (level 15), Barret (level 10), Laguna (default), Tidus (level 10), Jecht (level 5), Vanille (level 15), Ramza (default), Ciaran (level 10), Tifa #2 (level 15), and Cosmos (level 5). Cheer (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 20%. It adds 50 to Strength for all party members and remains active until the end of the stage. It is learned by Princess Sarah (level 35), Cid (level 50), Edgar (level 50), Barret (level 50), Laguna (level 35), Tidus (level 45), Jecht (level 35), Aphmau (level 55), Vanille (level 50), Ramza (level 25), Ciaran (level 45), Tifa #2 (level 55), and Cosmos (level 45). Cheer (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 12 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 15%. It adds 72 to Strength for all party members and remains active until the end of the stage. It is learned by Princess Sarah (level 85), Cid (level 90), Edgar (level 90), Laguna (level 85), Tidus (level 80), Jecht (level 75), Ramza (level 50), Ciaran (level 85), Tifa #2 (level 95), and Cosmos (level 80). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cheer is an ability that allows the caster to increase the ATK and DEF of all allies by 40%, for the duration of three turns. It costs 48 MP. It is learned by Fina (level 72 (5★)), her Halloween-limited form, White Witch Fina (level 72 (5★)), Lenna (level 80 (5★)), Ramza (level 65 (5★)), and Vanille (level 80 (5★)). Refia has a similar ability called Embolden that allows her to boost the whole's party ATK and DEF, but by 45% and for the the duration of five turns. She learns the skill at level 85 (6★). ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Cheer is an active ability that bestows Strength ↑ and Magic ↑ on all targets for 4 AP. It can be used by Reynn (Yuna's Champion Jewel). Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Heavenstrike Rivals Ramza unique ability is Steel, which at max level Cures 4 random allies of the Vulnerable status ailment as well as bequeaths them 3 health and 2 attack. ''Star Ocean Anamnesis'' Gallery DFFOO Cheer.png|Cheer in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. DFFOO Steel.png|Steel in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Steel.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Cheer - Princess Sarah SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Cheer - Tidus SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX. FFAB Cheer - Princess Sarah SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Cheer - Tidus SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX. FFAB Cheer - Princess Sarah Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Cheer - Tidus Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFX. FFAB Cheer - Princess Sarah Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Cheer - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFX. FFRK Steel Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Steel.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Cheer.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Cheer.png|World of Final Fantasy''. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Burst Mode abilities